Conventionally, in order to display information such as characters, marks or the like on automobile tires, a method that engraves tires is used. In other words, with a conventional method, a patterned mold is manufactured by forming a pattern for the display information within the mold used to vulcanize a tire. A raw tire is then loaded into the patterned mold to engrave the display information on the tire surface by pressure.
Patterned molds, however, lack versatility and must be manufactured for each set of display information. A proposal has thus been made to manufacture a display seal bearing information, such as characters, marks or the like, and to attach the display seal to a predetermined position on the tire during vulcanizing (for example, see Patent Literature 1). This increases the versatility of the mold and contributes to an increase in tire productivity.